Organosilyl carbonates are well known and methods for preparing organosilyl carbonates are described by W. C. Butts et al in Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 43, No. 4, 1971, pages 538 to 542 and Y. Yamamoto et al in Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 36, No. 20, 1971, pages 2954 to 2956.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing organosilyl carbonates. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing organosilyl carbonates from readily available materials. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing organosilyl carbonates on a large scale. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing bis(triorganosilyl)carbonates.